mytheropterafandomcom-20200214-history
Origins
(place saver content; will be developed more at a later date) Age of Darkness In the beginning the land known as Mytheroptera was at the mercy of a malevolent race of demons from the infernal realm who invaded from their cursed dimension to plague the land with pain and suffering. The most powerful of which, known as the “Formorians” launched their campaign of slaughter upon the land causing both the heavens to weep and the earth itself to cry out in agony. Finally the beings who would eventually become known as the Gods of Mytheroptera appeared and intervened, the twin sisters Faelith, Goddess of Creation, Light and the Sun and Xalis, Goddess of Destruction, Shadow and the Moon. No one is quite sure where they came from, only that they answered the call and came down upon the land with their children to wage war of the Demon invaders, driving them back to the Infernal realm from whence they came. Once evil had been banished, the task came undertaken to heal the wounded land, giving birth to the “First Born”, demigods whose task it was to carry out this endeavor and undo the damage reaped for so many centuries. Only the Nymphs and a handful of others were ever given names…the rest were too bizarre or secretive to be comprehended or even make their existence known. Once the land had been restored, then came Faelith’s children known as the Fae; Elves, Dwarves, Fairies and all the rest to populate this world and maintain the peace of existence. Faelith and Xalis, together represented the balance of all things; up and down, dark and light, good and evil, meant to coexist in harmony as one could not exist without the other, however in time Xalis became jealous of her sisters position of power and ability to create life while she could only destroy it. Out of spite she began to create her own children by warping and corrupting the body and souls of all of Faelith’s offspring who lived in the far west beyond the Black Mountains giving rise to the Dark Elves, Dark Fairies, Shadow Elves, Deep Dwarves and the most prevalent yet primitive, the Goblinoid races. A rift had been struck between the gods of Mytheroptera in which the children of Faelith and Xalis, both godly and mortal chose their alliances and separated, leading to the creation of the Seelie Court, loyal to Faelith and the gods of Light, and the Unseelie Court, loyal to Xalis and the gods of Darkness. And so it has always been… War of Ages Over a century ago, from the western region controlled by the Unseelie Court, a powerful dark sorcerer rose from the ranks of the Shadow Elf race known as “Varagoss”, a name that would forever haunt all those who hear it. Driven mad by his own overwhelming power, he had devised a special ritual that allowed him to drain the life and magical energy out of victims through extensive tickle torture. He singlehandedly overthrew the royal house of the Unseelie, House Ravenbane and slowly began to build his army, raiding villages, kidnapping their inhabitants only to be locked away in vast underground torture chambers being tickled half to madness. In time his power grew and he expanded hi s kingdom, spreading into what would now be known as the Neutral Zone and build his station of power; the Citadel of Varagoss to sit atop like a god on earth to look over the world that would one day be his. A massive war broke out between Varagosses forces and the Seelie Court which raged onward for years until a final climactic battle between Varagoss and the former High King of Faeranog; the ruling house of the Seelie Court. In that final moment the two destroyed one another, Varagosses body quite literally exploding into pure energy, the essence of his soul, will and ambition soaking into every square inch of the land. It was this single event that would result in every intelligent being living upon the land to have some sort of fascination with tickling whether it was to tickle or be tickled, purely pleasurable or masochistic, playful or torture. Those who it affected most within the Neutral Zone closest to the Citadel and became driven mad by it were known to have “Varagoss madness” During the war, the region now known as the Neutral Zone was the center point of all events where chaos and disorder became soaked into the very fiber of every being that lived there. To this day over a century later it’s a lawless and wild land with no formal system of law. Where cutthroats, thieves, mercenaries, crime lords and slave traders take the place of high society and those in power and the only semblance of justice comes in the form of bounty hunters and hired mercenaries. Both the Seelie and Unseelie seek to unite this land with their own kingdoms and tip the balance of power in their favor. Only time will tell who will be successful. Rise of the Courts (Each court is separated into 3 noble houses. Keep in mind you don’t have to be loyal to any particular house, and even though “primary members” are listed you don’t have to be a certain species to follow a particular house…they aren’t that exclusive. Although if you do decide to follow a house only the Seelie are available…you’d have way too much difficulty as an Unseelie loyalist in this game. Also if you can still be faithful to a particular god without being loyal to the corresponding house.) Seelie: The Seelie are the guardians of tradition. They keep the peace, foster love, protect the weak and maintain the ideals of chivalry, honor and hope. They are traditional and cautious, trusting the old ways over the new. : Seelie Houses: : Faeranog: The ruling house of the Seelie and house of the “True Fae” who have the closest connection to Faelith, maintaining the virtues of Order, Justice, Reason, and Wisdom among all Fae. It is they that maintain any semblance of peace within their capabilities and are a beacon of hope in a world still full of so much suffering and injustice. (Primary Members: Elves and Fairies; Patron Deity: Lana the Just) : Stonehilt: The mighty house of the “Earth Fae” and enforcing the virtues of Strength, Ambition, Courage and Ingenuity. If Faeranog is the soul of the Seelie than Stonehilt is the muscle and bone, the ones who build and create and are unequaled in military strength and craftsmanship. (Primary Members: Dwarves, Gnomes, Halflings and Giants; Patron Deity: Gaius the Brave) : Kalindrell: Passionate house of the “Wild Fae” and promoting the virtues of Love, Beauty, Desire and the Arts. Kalindrell is the heart of the Seelie, reminding all the rest that a life without pleasure, music and love is one of emptiness and stagnation. (Primary Members: Satyr, Minotaur, Centaur, Green Elves and Nymphs; Patron Deity: Nuath the Passionate) -=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Unseelie: The Unseelie are those who mocked tradition, brought war and change, fostered madness and hatred, reviled the weak and upheld freedom and wildness over any form of chivalry or honor. They see themselves as radical visionaries, changing with the times and always looking forward to the future. : Unseelie Houses: : Ravenbane: Ruling house of the Unseelie and enforcing the virtues of Corruption, Greed, Indulgence and Envy. Ravenbane is actually the title of the royal family that rules it, the last living remains of the once numerous Dark Elf race and plot and plan to rebuild their shattered kingdom. (Primary Members: Dark Elves and Dark Fairies; Patron Deity: Veldis the Corrupt) : Gobmaka: Chaotic house of the Goblinoid races and enforcing the virtues of War, Malice and Chaos. Really only a house by name rather than organization since they have no formal leader and anything BUT organization, Gobmaka makes up the primary military force of the Unseelie Court. (Primary Members: Goblins, Orcs, Bugbears, Gremlins and Trolls; Patron Deity: Gob the Hateful) : Necromon: Mysterious house of the Shadow Elves and promoting the virtues of Death, Despair, Secrets and Deception. Necromon bares with them the burden of their former student who overthrew the ruling house in that great war. However even to this day it is unsure where their true loyalties lie even if they claim openly to only live to support their rulers. (Primary Members: Shadow Elves and any undead/ethereal; Patron Deity: Quora the Deceiver)